


Hijacked Hotlines

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Taylor was just wondering about an IT issue when she placed a phone call. But what she got was a goddess and a devil that were far more interested in mocking each other than her. And yet, it's still far too hard to complain about the results.
Relationships: Urd/Taylor Hebert/Marller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Hijacked Hotlines

**Hijacked Hotlines **

  
I rubbed my forehead as I stared at the screen. Why was this happening? Couldn’t the public library at least keep their own website in working order? Did I even have my account anymore, or had it been gobbled up by the same error that was staring me in the face? Okay, I could fix this. Or I could get someone else to fix this, which would be pretty much the same thing. I would just need to call- I scrolled down to the bottom of the page- that 1-800 number.

Sighing, I got out of my chair and wandered down the hall. As I went, I semi-silently chanted the hotline number and the error message I had gotten. And I was glad that Dad was out of the house, and would be for the next few hours. I didn’t want to act like an idiot in front of him.

I started dialing the number, wishing that the cord would be long enough to reach back to my bedroom. This was something that having a cell phone would be pretty useful for, actually. I was pretty certain I hadn’t mixed up any of the numbers, but was I _sure_ about it? No, no I wasn’t.

“Welcome to Yggdrasil Help Hotline,” the warm, recorded voice on the other end of the phone said. Ygg-something? Wasn’t that from mythology? Weird name for an IT group. “To speak to a representative, press one.”

The voice started to say something more, but I didn’t wait around to hear what the other options were. I had what I needed, and that was _all_ I needed. I waited, shifting my weight from side to side as the system ran through whatever it needed to do before I talked to a live person.

“Hello,” a voice said in my ear. I blushed a bit, wondering how a call center had hired a woman who sounded so _nice_. And kind of seductive, actually. It was like she was purring into my ear. “My name’s Urd. What’s your’s?”

“Taylor,” I said, taking a deep breath and rehearsing what I needed to say, and hoping that I would give the right error code. “Listen, I’ve-“

“Been very lucky indeed,” the older woman, Urd said. “You’ve just been selected to win a personal visit from a second-class goddess.”

I blinked. What? What was she talking about? Had I entered the right phone number?

“No,” I said, rubbing my forehead, “I’m calling because I have a problem-“

“I bet you do,” Urd said, her voice practically purring like a cat. “And I’ll be _right_ over there to help you with it. Just give me a second to get-”

The line went dead in my hand. I stared at the phone, wondering what the _hell_ had just happened. Had I gotten some kind of phone sex thing or something? Urd certainly _sounded_ like she belonged somewhere whispering naughty things to desperate perverts. I pressed the phone against my ear again, wondering if there was going to be something more, that would let me figure out what the heck was going on.

“Oh, did the line get disconnected?” A new voice said. She sounded kind of like Urd, but there was a bit of a harsher tone to her voice, one that kind of put me on edge. “How sad. But don’t you worry, Tyler.” The voice chuckled and I liked her laughter even less than her general voice. “I’ll be over to provide you the kind of help they _never_ could.”

“My name’s Tay-,” I started to say, and then realized I was talking into a dead line. Again. I gave the phone a _really_ hard look this time, wondering just what the hell was going on. “Forget it,” I grumbled, putting the phone back on its cradle.

I turned around and headed back towards my room. Slumping down in my chair, I groaned. And the error message was gone. So that had been a complete waste of time. I rocked back and forth a bit, thinking things over. Screw it, I could put stuff on hold later. Right now, I was feeling a tad frustrated, though I wasn’t sure what I was feeling frustrated _over_. Whatever it was, masturbating was sure to be the way to fix it.

I started opening up some more tabs, looking for something to take care of what I was feeling. A blowjob video, okay, that sounded good enough. I leaned back in my chair and pulled my shirt up over my small breasts. And there wasn’t even a bra I needed to get rid of! Then my other hand went down to my pants, pulling them down and letting my half-hard dick flop out. I wrapped a hand around it and started to masturbate, slowly stroking myself as I watched the girl in the screen. I wondered what it would _be_ like to get a blowjob. I probably wasn’t ever going to find out.

I had just gotten myself fully hard when the screen went black. The side of my face twitched and a selection of swear words I had learned from Dad’s friends came to the front of my mind. But before I could do anything like restarting it, a face appeared in the middle of the screen.

My jaw dropped open as a woman _crawled out of the television screen_. I made a sound in the back of my throat as I watched her get larger and larger, until she slid out of the computer screen eitrely, off of my desk and onto my lap.

“Ghhk,” I said, my head spinning as her perfume washed over me. “Hhth.”

“Oh!” She said, and I placed the voice. “You must be Taylor.” She wiggled around on my lap, running a hand through her silver hair as she smiled at me. She had a really _bright_ smile. “I’m Urd, and I’m here to help you with whatever you want.”

“Frglr,” I said, my brain trying to cope.

Okay, she was a parahuman. Obviously. The _weirdest_ parahuman I had ever met, but she was still a cape. I _knew_ how to handle that.

“You’re, you’re,” I said, trying to get the proper words out as I looked at her.

Okay, even with how everything else was, it was _nice_ to look at her. Urd was probably the prettiest woman I had ever met. She was tall and had a wonderful figure and her purple robes only showed off how good her body really was. If I wasn’t careful, I was going to stare right down into her breasts. And that would just be _wrong_.

Urd was pretty. She was really, _really_ pretty. I stared into her perfect face, her dark skin just inches away from mine as her purple eyes bored into mine. I was aware that I was harder right now than I had ever been in my life, all six inches of my cock standing up straight and straining at attention as I felt her warm weight shift around in my lap. And I still found my attention drawn upwards by the purple mark on her forehead. Wow, I had never seen _anyone_ who got a forehead tattoo.

“Tongue tied?” Urd asked, leaning forward and drawing her fingers along my chin. They were so _warm_ and I shivered at the touch. “I know just the cure for that.”

She leaned forward, licking her lips and opening her mouth. I realized I was about to have my first kiss.

“Gah!”

I blinked. Then I realized I hadn’t actually said that. It had been someone else. I turned my head, looking out into the hallway. Even with my heart beating in my ears, I could still tell that there was someone walking down the hall. And I was pretty sure that I had heard something crashing to the floor as well. I tried to push Urd off of my lap, but I couldn’t think of a spot where I was willing to touch someone so _beautiful_.

Then a figure appeared in my bedroom door. And it _wasn’t_ Dad. Instead, it was someone I had never seen before in my life. She was wearing a dark grey outfit with red details and she had wavy blonde hair that was almost as long as mine. She was pretty too, though not as good looking as Urd was.

“Marller, Demon First Class,” she said. “Here to provide all the pleasure and ecstasy that a mere angel never could!”

“Oh, go away, Mal,” Urd said, waving her hand dismissively. “I’ve already got this under control. Go tempt some priest with pictures of pretty ladies or something.” She smirked. “I can provide some if you need them.”

“Bah!” the blonde lady said, though I did notice that there were two spots of red on her pale cheeks. “Tyler is who Hell sent me after, not some holy man!” She walked into my bedroom and stood right behind me, her hands going to my shoulders. Her grip was _really_ firm. “And everyone knows demons make better lovers anyway. You’re a case in point.”

“Wha-what’s going on?” I asked, tilting my head back to look up at Marller… I thought that was her name, at least. It was a _weird_ name. “Who _are_ you people?”

“I’m Marller,” the blonde lady said, “Demon _First_ Class, here to make sure that your wish comes true.”

“I’m Urd,” Urd said, running a hand down my neck. “Goddess Second Class, and here to make sure your wish is something you’ll actually enjoy having happen to you.”

“Oh, as if it’s _my_ fault people don’t think about their options before signing a literal deal with the devil,” Marller scoffed, her hands starting to massage my shoulders. “But don’t you worry, Tyler, there aren’t going to be any tricks this time.”

“Wait,” I said, trying to get my thoughts together. Which was _really_ hard when a really, really pretty lady was sitting on my lap, almost pressed against my dick, and another was behind me, touching me. “You’re _actually_ demons and angels? And not just capes doing a cape thing?”

“No, no, we’re both the real deal,” Urd said. “We’re not nearly as limited as the hosts you’ve got running around this set of dimensions.” She licked her lips and leaned forward until her face was almost pressed against mine. Even this close, I couldn’t see a single flaw. “And I’m going to use that power to make sure you _love_ what happens tonight, you lucky lottery winner, you.”

“And after she’s done with her own half-hearted, amateur attempts,” Marller said, leaning my head back so I was pressed against the grey robe she was wearing, “I’ll make it up to you.”

Wait, what?

Wait, demons were white and angels were dark-skinned? If word of that ever got out, there were some people who were going to be _really mad_ over that. Assuming anyone believed any of this. And I knew they wouldn’t, because _I_ was barely believing it and it was happening to me.

“Now, how should I start on making your dreams come true…” Urd said, rocking back and forth a bit. I made a strangled noise as she put some _wonderful_ pressure on my dick. “Oh, now _there’s_ an idea,” Urd said with a grin. “And it will be so fun for the both of us.” She tilted her head to her side. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you? Don’t worry,” she said, patting my hand, “this will be something you’ll _never_ forget.”

I tried to think about things clearly for a minute. Okay, even if they _were_ offering me anything I ever wanted… I didn’t think there was another woman on the entire planet as beautiful and sexy as Urd was, and she was _throwing_ herself at me. And Marller was a shockingly close second. If I used my wish to have a, a, a _threesome_ (wow, my face went red at the images that called up), could anyone saw that it had been a wasted wish?

“Okay,” I squeaked, lifting my hands up and hesitating. Where, exactly, should I be touching Urd? I _didn’t_ want to lose a chance at this, not with how hot and amazing she was. “Um…”

“Don’t you worry,” Urd said, inching closer to me, “I know _just_ what to do to you.”

That phrasing would have worried me if she hadn’t been so _hot_. And if she hadn’t distracted me by leaning forward and kissing me. I moaned, feeling her large, firm lips pressing against mine. Oh God. Oh _God_. (Oh Goddess?) Kissing was amazing. Urd was amazing. Her hands were on my sides, and I could _feel_ her body pressing against mine. She was so close against me, I could feel her breasts and her lower stomach pressed up against my torso.

And her tongue was probing at my lips. I didn’t have any choice. I opened my mouth and let her do whatever she wanted with me. Although I did lift my hands up and rest them on her sides, feeling her purple robes shift around underneath my fingers.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Urd pulled back. I was left gasping and panting, staring up at her with wide eyes. She smiled down at me, running a hand along my cheek. She had a very nice smile.

“There,” Urd said. “That was a nice taste to start things off with, wasn’t it?”

I nodded mutely. I could still feel her lips on me, and her tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. I was lucky that I hadn’t cum inside of my pants.

“A typical angel unwillingness to get down to business,” Marller sniffed behind me, her hands still firmly massaging my shoulders. “If you want to show that you’re interested in someone, you should just get done on your knees and pull down their pants.”

“Oh really?” Urd asked, looking over my shoulder, her smile turning into a smirk. “I don’t remember you living that advice out with-.”

“You promised never to talk about that in front of someone else!” Marller snapped, her fingers suddenly _squeezing_ down on me.

“Ow,” I wined, shifting around in my chair as much as I could with Urd on my lap.

“Oh, right,” Urd said, looking back down at me. She hit me with another million watt smile. “So, Taylor, what would you like to start with?” She leaned back a bit and let me look over her body, twitching her robes aside a bit so that I could get a better view. Though her breasts and her crotch were still mostly covered up. “Believe me, there aren’t any wrong choices here.”

I couldn’t help it. Urd’s boobs were _right_ in front of my face. And they were _good_ boobs. The biggest I had ever seen. The dark-skinned cleavage I could see looked so _enticing_, and I was pretty sure I could see where her nipples were, poking through her robes. And they were so _big_ and they looked so soft and they were standing out from her chest in a way that just _begged_ for me to touch them.

“I think we have a winner,” Urd said with a chuckle, twitching her shoulders and making her robes fall off of her shoulders, puddling around her waist.

I stared. Oh. _Oh_. Urd’s boobies were even better than I had thought. They looked absolutely perfect, her stiff nipples standing out from her boobies and swaying back and forth as she breathed in and out. I lifted my hands up and swallowed. I glanced at her and got a nod. Then I touched them.

Oh yes. Oh man, boobs were amazing. They were so _soft_ and warm underneath my fingers. I flexed a bit, digging into them. Oh, it was amazing to touch them. And Urd was making some really sexy sounds as I did so as well. My breath caught in my throat as I touched them, letting my hands wander all over them. My dick was as hard as a rock in my pants.

“Yes, yes,” Marller said dismissively. “She’s like a cow. But anyone with taste and refinement understand that a more modest figure shows off the rest of the body to a much better extent.” I felt something soft pressing against the back and the sides of my head, almost reaching my ears. “Don’t you agree, Tyler?”

“Taylor,” I squeaked, _way_ too turned on to get upset over the misnaming.

“Yes, yes,” Marller said dismissively. “_Anyway_,” the soft, cloth covered things (boobs, I was sure of it) kept on rubbing up and down my head, “who would you rather touch? Some stuck-up goddess, or the very incarnation of lust and sexuality?”

“Urd,” I said, barely taking a second to think about it.

Urd burst out laughing, pointing behind me. I was tempted to look, but not _that_ tempted. I could feel the heat of a glare burning into my scalp _anyway_, so I didn’t need to turn around and get the full force of it.

“Good answer,” Urd said, still chuckling. “And why don’t I reward a perceptive girl like you?”

I was about to ask what that meant, and then she slid off of my lap. Right down between my legs. I watched mutely as she started to tug my pants down, letting my cock wave free.

“A decent size,” Urd said, running her hand up and down along it. And _oh_, that felt good. “But what good is size if it isn’t put to use?”

Urd leaned forward and wrapped her tits around my cock. Oh man, and I thought my _hand_ could make me feel good. I whimpered, feeling her soft, _soft_ tits wrap around my dick. I couldn’t see a trace of it anymore, though I could tell that not _all_ of it was in between her boobs.

And then Urd started to move up and down. I squirmed around in my seat, feeling her giving my a titjob. And it felt _good_. I couldn’t believe just how good it felt. I panted as I stared down at her. If this was how good a boobjob felt, what would actual _sex_ feel like? And I knew I was going to get an answer to that sooner or later. There was just no way this would end without me having sex with at least one of them, right?

There was a rustle of cloth behind me, and I realized that Marller had stopped giving me a shoulder massage. I started to turn my head to look at her, when she appeared anyway. I made a coughing sound.

Marller was completely naked. And even though I had known she was pretty, I hadn’t realized how much her grey uniform was hiding her body. She still didn’t look as sexy as Urd, but she still looked _hot_. Her boobs were smaller, but they still sat _just_ right on her chest, and the way her hips flared, I was naturally drawn to look at the inverted triangle between them.

“Ah yes,” Marller said, grabbing my hand and lifting it up, placing it right on her left tit. I automatically squeezed down a bit, and _loved_ what I felt. “At least you can appreciate what true beauty is.” She ran her free hand through her hair as I squeezed down again. _Soft_. “And don’t worry, Taylor,” she added, “after Urd leaves you unsatisfied, I’ll be right here to give you what you’ll need.”

I jerkily nodded. Oh man. Oh _man_. Was I going to survive this? I really wasn’t sure. But I also really didn’t care. Not when things felt this good, with how amazing my dick felt in between Urd’s breasts and with Marller promising me a second round of pleasure with her.

How had I not cum yet? This seemed like a situation where I would be shooting off like a fire hose. But even though I still felt _good_, more turned on than I had ever been in my life, I wasn’t actually cumming. Urd, or Marller, it had to be.

Well, so long as I could cum _eventually_, I wasn’t going to complain about getting to feel the pleasure building up inside of me. After all, it felt so good.

“Hhm,” Urd said, staring down at her cleavage. At the bottom of every motion, the tip of my dick appeared, pushing out of her soft, warm boobs. “You know, Taylor, I pride myself on being able to give a combination blowjob _and_ boobjob. You wouldn’t mind if you were a bit bigger, would you? So that I can properly show off my skills?” She smiled warmly. “No charge, of course.”

“Yes,” I said instantly, nodding my head. “Whatever you think is best!”

“It’s a good thing you told me that, and not her,” Urd said, nodding over at Marller. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Marller sticking her tongue out at Urd. “And here we go,” she added, underneath her breath.

I moaned. My cock was already feeling good. But now it was feeling _really_ good. I stared down in amazement as it got bigger and bigger, both in length and girth. It got a lot taller than it was wide, though. I squirmed around in my seat, almost standing right up out of it as I felt my shaft feel so _good_. Precum was dribbling from the tip, running down my cock and making a mess of Urd’s boobs, leaving shiny trails behind.

“There,” Urd said with a note of satisfaction in her voice. “That’s much better, don’t you think?”

I looked down at my shaft. It was bigger now. Eight, nine inches, maybe. And maybe another three-quarters of an inch wide. I shivered, looking at how much of it was sticking up out of Urd’s cleavage now.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Urd said with a giggle. “And now just lean back and enjoy the show, girlie.”

Urd leaned down and started licking and sucking on the tip of my cock while her boobs were still wrapped around the lower three quarters of it. It felt _good_, it felt really, really good, and I _loved_ what I was feeling. I squirmed around, my heart beating in my chest as Urd did _wonderful_ things to my cock.

“Don’t be too impressed by that,” Marller said, drawing my attention back up to the woman I was still groping. “That just proves that she doesn’t have the skill to properly tend to a shaft of average size. Urd needs a _lot_ of room to work on to cover up her mistakes.” Marller shook her head from side to side and sighed sadly. I thought it sounded kind of false, though. “Where as an _expert_,” there was _zero_ question on who _that_ was, “can work with any size of cock.”

“Yes, I remember that time,” Urd said, her words alternating with licks along my dick. “I think I still have the photos around somewhere.” She winked at me, a big smile on her face. “There’s getting covered in cum and then there’s getting _covered_ in-.”

“Anyway Taylor,” Marller said quite loudly, “whenever you’re ready to find out what a pussy feels like,” her hand guided mine down off of her breast, along her stomach, and down in between her legs. I licked my lips as I fingered hers, my hand gliding along her pussy, “I’ll be _happy_ to show you, instead of teasing you with just a boobjob.”

I didn’t think I was really losing out by having Urd wrap her tits around my cock and licking and sucking on my shaft. Like, at all. Even a little bit. I glanced down at Urd. Her lips were wrapped around my cock, but her eyes were lifted up, gazing into mine. I swallowed as I stared into those purple eyes, dancing with amusement.

“I, I, thank you,” I said, my gaze swinging back and forth between Marller and Urd. “Um, both of you.”

Then I stopped talking. I was feeling so turned on. Like I was going to cum any second now. I had never felt this good before. It was like a fire burning inside of me, demanding that I let go and be consumed by it. And my dick felt so _hard_, like it was made out of iron or diamond. I gasped for air, feeling my chest get tight as I tried to breathe.

“Cumming,” I moaned, not able to form a complete sentence.

And then I was. It was the biggest orgasm of my life, as I came. I was shooting semen out from my dick, my balls emptying as I unloaded into Urd’s mouth. The pleasure inside of me was so _good_, like nothing else I had ever felt before in my life.

I gasped, staring down at Urd. The head of my dick was inside of her mouth, and I wasn’t seeing a single drop of cum escaping her lips, even though it felt like I was pumping at least a _gallon_ of semen into her. She stared up at me, still keeping her big, soft breasts wrapped around my cock. It felt so _good_. So very, very good. I _loved_ it.

My orgasm finally came to an end. I shivered, sweat cooling all over my body. I looked down at Urd, and could see the satisfaction radiating from every pore of her body. And there still wasn’t a single sign of cum, not a single drop leaking from her lips.

Even when she pulled her mouth off of my cock, none appeared. She kept her lips closed and slowly stood up. I swallowed as her robes completed their downward journey, falling off of her and leaving her just as naked as Marller was. I didn’t have the time to properly appreciate her body, though.

Urd took a few quick steps over to Marller. I looked up at the blonde devil. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she accepted Urd’s hug, pressing their bodies close against each other. I realized what was going to happen maybe three seconds before it actually did.

Urd and Marller started to kiss, their arms wrapped around each other and groping each other’s butts. I swallowed as my semen started to flow out of Urd’s mouth into Marller’s. I could actually _see_ some of it as they kissed and groped each other.

My cock hadn’t actually gone soft, even a little bit. But watching the two hottest women I had _ever_ seen making out and sharing my cum with each other reminded me of just how _hard_ I was, and how much I needed to fuck again. I swallowed, and started to slowly masturbate, watching the two of them.

I knew Marller had to be pushing some of my cum back into Urd’s mouth, with how they were moving. And Urd was taking it, as well. Back and forth, back and forth, and it was so _hot_. I was panting like a dog as I watched them.

Finally, their heads seperated. My gaze flicked back and forth as I watched their throats work as they swallowed my cum. It was so, so hot. Man, was I the luckiest girl to have ever lived or _what_?

“I might have known you’d make it flavored,” Marller said. Her voice was a bit thick and distorted. “Shouldn’t someone of your age not need so many sweets?”

Urd didn’t respond. Instead, she just turned to me and opened her mouth widely. I swallowed as I looked inside. Sure enough, there wasn’t a single hint of semen still inside. God, that was hot.

“I’m glad you liked the show,” Urd said, sashaying over to me once again. She stopped just inches away from me, and I got the courage up to reach over and rest my hand on her thigh, without any prompting. “But the night’s still young,” she ran a hand through her long, silver hair. “And there’s still _so_ much more the two of us can do together, isn’t there?”

“The three of us,” Marller said sourly, appearing on my other side. My hand almost moved on its own to reach up and rest against her thigh as well. They were both so soft and warm and smooth. “Sooner or later, Taylor’s going to need the benefit of a _real_ woman to show her just how good sex can be.”

Urd opened her mouth. Then she closed it again, a smile appearing on her lips. I wondered what she had been going to say. But did it really matter, so long as I kept on getting to spend time with these two amazing women?

“Okay, Taylor,” Urd said, reaching down and pulling me up. I stumbled a bit, almost tripping over my pants before I stepped out of them. “Marller had her one good point of the century a while ago. You want more than just a boobjob, don’t you?” She shifted her leg a bit so my hand ended up on the _inside_ of her thigh, just inches away from her pussy.

“Yes,” I breathed, looking down there. “Oh _yes_.”

Urd looked stupendous. Better than that, even. There weren’t the words to describe how hot she was, and how much I _ached_ to fuck her. Her skin was the same black shade all over, from head to toe, and the hourglass curve of her body was ten times better than I could ever hope to have. And down _there_, her smooth, hairless crotch, and the gleaming arousal I could see on her thighs, oh _man_, it felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest as I stared at her impossibly beautiful body.

“Then let’s go over to your bed,” Urd said, her hand resting on my back. “And get rid of these clothes.” She smiled. “You aren’t going to need them anymore.”

I stumbled over to my bed, stripping out of my shirt. I fell down onto my bed and rolled over, looking up at Marller and Urd. I felt a flash of worry. I didn’t look anywhere _near_ as hot as either of them. And there was no way to hide that now. They weren’t going to get upset and leave or mock me, were they?

Marller ran her eyes over me, but Urd _acted_. Even as Marller opened her mouth to say something, Urd was crawling onto my bed, getting on top of me. I gasped, feeling our naked bodies pressing together as she rested on top of me, straddling my lower stomach and looking down at me. I could feel my cock pressing against her wet pussy, the arousal running down along the sides of my shaft. I moaned, and almost missed the jealous look Marller sent Urd.

“Are you ready for this, Taylor?” Urd asked, running a hand along my cheek.

I nodded, not quite able to put what I was feeling into words. And even if I had been, they wouldn’t have been words anyone else could have understand. It would have just been a long moaning sound as she rocked back and forth on top of me, letting me feel how warm and soft and wet she was.

“Then why don’t we get started,” Urd said, running a hand down my cheek, neck and shoulder. “Marller, be a dear and hold Taylor’s cock steady for me, will you?”

“Oh, of _course_, Urd,” Marller said, her voice so sweet I _knew_ she was planning something. “Just lift your body up a bit.”

Urd did so, and I could look down and see just how much arousal she had rubbed against my cock in the minute she had been on top of me. My newly enlarged cock lifted up a bit, and I realized that it was rubbing against her clitoris. She made a really _nice_ sound at that, and her hips twitched back and forth.

Marller leaned forward and grabbed my cock. Her grip was firm, but gentle. I thought that a handjob from her might be really nice, though _nothing_ when compared to what was about to happen. She lifted me up and rested my tip right against the entrance to Urd’s pussy.

“There you go, Urd,” Marller said, all bright smiles. “Ready and waiting for you.”

Urd closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she looked down at me.

“Ready to lose your virginity, Taylor?” She asked.

“Yes!” I said, nodding my head so rapidly my glasses almost fell off. “Yes, I’m _so_ ready.”

Urd didn’t say anything after that. Instead, she just started to sink down. And it felt so good. I glanced up at Marller, and saw that her smile had only grown. And it had grew a sinister edge to it as well.

And then I realized _why_. My dick was growing again. It was growing a _lot_. I had a perfect view of it expanding, taking up more of my crotch. And I could feel it getting larger inside of Urd as well.

So could Urd, for that matter. Her purple eyes had gotten _really_ big. Her mouth fell open and almost hit her chest.

I had thought Urd was tight. But it was only as my dick got bigger that I realized just how tight she could be. I had never felt _anything_ like what was wrapped around me right now. I shakily breathed in and out, trying to keep control over what I was feeling.

Urd was tight and wet and soft and she was wrapped right around me. I felt like moaning a lot like Urd was right now, as I rocked back and forth, trying to deal with how she was squeezing down on my cock.

How big was I? And how could Urd handle all of this? I knew that there were limits on what a human- of course. She was a goddess, not a human. That could explain how she was taking a shaft as big as mine had suddenly gotten.

And she was taking it all the way. My gaze went down a bit, and I stared. Urd was slowly sinking down along my cock. Her hands were resting on my stomach, spread apart widely enough that I could see that she was still going down, down, down. She didn’t stop until she was pressed right against me, snug and secure. I swallowed, and looked back up at her.

Urd was sweating a bit, and her smile looked a bit shaky. But she had still taken every last inch of my newly engorged cock. I could barely believe it.

I wasn’t the only one.

“What?” Marller complained, crossing her arms underneath her chest. “Oh, come on! I thought for sure that would take care of you. Maybe I need to add some ridges,” she started to mutter to herself.

“No, no,” Urd said, waving her hand. Her voice sounded a bit tighter and more strained than it had been. “A cock this size is _just_ right for me. Thank you, Marller, for your kindness and consideration.” She turned back down to me. “And don’t worry, the size will decrease if you want it to.”

“Urgh,” I replied, looking at where we met, Urd perched on top of my body. “Just, just,” I took in a deep breath, “it feels so good.”

“If sex didn’t, people wouldn’t want so much of it,” Urd said, laughingly. “And I’m going to make sure that your first time is the very _best_ it can be.”

Urd started lifting herself up and down along my cock. I gasped, staring down at my crotch, watching her dark-skinned body moving along my shaft. It was _hot_. I could see glimmers of arousal starting to form on it as she went, steadily rising and falling.

My haze moved up Urd’s body. Every bit of it was _wonderful_. She was so hot. She was so, so hot. I couldn’t believe how amazing she looked. Her stomach, her hips, her face, her boobs, her hair, I was either in love or in lust, and I didn’t care which.

“That’s right,” Urd said, lifting one hand from my stomach (nowhere near as flat as hers) to stroke my face again. It was always such a _comforting_ gesture. “Just lay back, and let me do all the work.” She closed her eyes and made a few more up and down strokes. “Later on, I’ll teach you what you need to do.”

“And then I’ll teach you some things that are actually useful,” Marller said with a laugh, kneeling down next to me, her chin propped up on her hands. “And don’t worry, Urd,” Marller said, patting Urd on the upper arm, “you’ll be a _key_ part of them.”

Urd ran her hands along my body, from my waist right up to my scalp. She ignored Marller and stayed focused on me. And I had to admit, it was _really_ nice to have someone so amazingly beautiful paying attention to me. Touching and stroking me and most of all riding up and down along my cock. Oh _God_, she felt so good around me. I could see why people had liked sex so much. Hell, (I glanced towards Marller, but she didn’t give any sign she knew what I was thinking) masturbating was great, and this was so far beyond jerking myself off. I wondered if Urd or Marller had made me more sensitive as well.

And I didn’t really care. Not with how good it felt to have her rising up and down along my shaft. I hoped this was feeling just as good for Urd as it was for me. Someone as hot as she was _deserved_ to enjoy sex. Especially when she was taking my virginity.

My eyes went back to Urd’s bouncing boobs. They weren’t moving too much, because of how slow she was going, sliding up and down along my shaft. But they were still moving a bit, swaying back and forth. And it was really interesting to watch. And I would bet that it would be even better to feel.

So I did so, actually taking the initiative for once. I reached up and grabbed them, letting my hands rub across the soft, yielding skin. And it felt so, so good. I shivered, feeling her nipples put up a bit of resistance before my fingers swept over them.

And almost as good as touching them was how much Urd liked being touched. She made a really, _really_ amazing sound as I touched her breasts. And the smile on her face grew a few inches as she looked down at me.

“Good girl,” Urd said, patting my cheek. “Not too hard, but you still need to put down the right amount of pressure. You’re learning.”

“And there are so many more things for you to learn as well,” Marller said. “Have you ever eaten a girl out, learned how to kiss her _other_ set of lips?” I shook my head. “You will. And you’ll learn all kinds of other things.” Her gaze shifted away from me. “Like how to tie up and spank a misbehaving angel. That’s always a _very_ useful lesson to learn.”

“And an equally useful lesson is what to do with a naughty demon,” Urd said, still sliding up and down along my cock. “There’s all kinds of ways to do that. For instance…” Urd looked around my bedroom. “Does that have speakers?” She asked, pointing at my computer. I nodded. “Oh good. Then you just need to pull up some good old-.”

“Anyway,” Marller said, driving an elbow into Urd’s side. “There are all kinds of things that I’m going to teach you.” She stroked my face. It was a lot more possessive gesture than when Urd did that. “And I’m sure you’re going to be a good student, aren’t you?”

I nodded. Even if Marller wasn’t quite as hot or as nice as Urd was (okay, she was a _lot_ less nice than Urd was), she was still _hot_. There was no way I was going to pass up the chance to learn sexy stuff from her.

…Geez, and it was supposed to be guys that thought with their dicks. But my dick was feeling so good right now how could I _not_ focus so much on it? Urd was going all the way down to my base and then rising back up, until only the top quarter was left inside of her. It was good, it was _so_ good, and I loved it so much. And I was sure that I was going to love everything else Urd and Marller showed me as well.

I kept on stroking Urd’s breasts. As a girl, I _kind_ of knew what I was supposed to be doing here. But there was a big difference between my small, barely there breasts and the _boobs_ that Urd had. They were so amazing. Just like every single inch of her.

“And now,” Urd said, “let me know what you think of this.”

Then she started to move her hips back and forth and from side to side. I moaned, so, _so_ glad that Dad wasn’t home to ask questions. The way my dick felt, as it moved around inside of her, oh my _god_, it was almost as good as being inside of Urd in the first place. And it was layered on _top_ of fucking Urd, instead of being by itself.

“Oh,” I moaned. “Oh, oh, oh.”

I was shivering all over. It felt so _good_. Urd was moving around on top of me and she was squeezing _down_ around me, and it was amazing. I was shocked that I hadn’t cum yet, it felt so good, Urd bouncing around and squeezing down. God, how she was squeezing down. Her pussy was so _tight_. And I could feel how she was squeezing down, not just one single _clench_, but her pussy was tightening in waves, from top to bottom. I hadn’t even known something like that could _happen_. The benefits of being a goddess, huh?

“Come on,” Marller said, touching my scalp, her fingers sliding through my hair, “let me see that cute face as you cum.”

Did I look cute when I came? I had no idea. And I didn’t really care. Just so long as I _got_ to cum, that was the important thing. And I was getting really close to my orgasm. And I could just _picture_ how good it was going to be to cum inside of Urd’s pussy. Porn made such a big deal out of that, I knew how good it was going to be. And it was so, so obvious how nice to would be to look at Urd’s dark skin with white cum standing out along it. God, that thought was so _hot_.

“Play with my boobies a bit more,” Urd said, derailing my train of thought in the best way possible. “Rub my nipples.” Her voice sounded a bit tight and strained.

I did so, moving my thumbs back and forth over her stiff, jutting nipples. And Urd _came_.

It was so, so obviously an orgasm. She shook on top of me, and let out a wonderful sound, that was somewhere in between a moan and a scream. Her head was thrown back and there was an _amazing_ look on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. I gasped, my eyes wide, as I looked up at the beautiful goddess cumming on top of me.

And cumming _around_ me, too. She was squeezing down around me, even tighter than she had before. It felt amazing, she was so _tight_, her wet, wet pussy was wrapped around me like nothing ever had been before. My breathing was ragged as I twitched underneath her, getting to see and feel a hot, hot lady cumming.

Urd was jerking her hips back and forth on top of me, making my cock move around inside of her tight pussy. That was so good I almost came right then and there. But, barely, I managed to hold my orgasm off, squeezing my hands into fists as I tried not to cum right away. It was so, so hard as I watched Urd shake and shiver and moan.

“What a slut,” Marller said.

I looked up at her. She was staring right at Urd. Her legs were pressed really closely together, and were rubbing back and forth a bit. Her hands were holding on tight to my bedsheets, and there was red on her cheeks. A thought came to me, but I didn’t want to share it. She was kind of scary! Who knew what she might do if I mentioned how horny I thought she was.

Also, I was feeling _really_ horny and didn’t want to waste my time on anything but what I was feeling right now. And I was feeling so _good_, as Urd recovered from her orgasm and started riding me once more, lifting herself up and down and sliding along my cock. God, my dick felt so good, and Urd was so tight and warm and how had I not known how good sex was?

“I’m going to cum,” I moaned as Urd kept on riding me.

“Do it,” Urd said gleefully. “Cum inside of me, Taylor. Fill me up with sticky semen!”

There was no way I could resist an order like that. My hands dug into Urd’s hips, squeezing down on her soft skin as I started to cum. And it felt so good. So very, very good.

I moaned just like Urd had, as I came. I could feel my cock twitching and pulsing inside of her, scraping against her inner walls as my balls churned, pumping semen up out of me and into her. It was _amazing_, even better than the first orgasm has been.

“Oh,” Urd moaned, swaying back and forth a little bit. “Oh yes. Oh, it’s so good.”

I was so turned on, and the orgasm felt so good. My heart felt like it was going a million miles a minute, beating inside of my chest. I stared up at Urd with wide eyes, seeing the look that was washing over her face. And then, finally, I stopped cumming.

“Wow, Taylor,” Urd said after a minute, small shivers running through her body, “you were _really_ backed up.” Her hand went down to her lower stomach and rubbed back and forth. “Did I get everything, or is there still some left inside of you?”

“If there still is,” Marller said quickly, climbing onto the bed and straddling my head with her thighs, “then you’ve _obviously_ failed. And it will be up to me,” I looked up and watched her run a hand through her hair, “to do the job _properly_.”

My gaze went down a little lower. Wow, Marller was wet. She was really, really wet. From this close, I could see that she was _dripping_, droplets almost landing on my face. I swallowed. Her pussy looked really appealing.

“Well, Taylor?” Urd asked, drawing my attention back to her. “Did the goddess of love take care of your needs, or do you need to go use a-“

“I’m still horny,” I quickly said.

“Hah!” Marller said, pointing at Urd and laughing. “Out of the way, failure! It’s time to show the mortals how sex _should_ be done!”

“Yeah, right,” Urd said, rolling her eyes. She looked down at me. “Don’t worry, Taylor,” she said, planting both hands on my stomach. “I’ll help you recover from the trauma.”

Urd started to lift herself off of my cock. Since I was still erect (wow, hard even after cumming twice in a row. Those two really _had_ given me more than just some extra inches) that took a bit of work. Or at least Urd made it _seem_ like it took a lot of work. Whatever the reason was, it was still really hot to watch. I licked my lips, watching Urd pushing herself upwards, thighs trembling a bit as her pussy slowly slid up along my cock.

I looked down at it, seeing my shaft sliding out of her. Cum was dripping out of Urd’s pussy and splattering on my cock and crotch. It was really hot. Everything about Urd was hot, of course. But this was even hotter than the baseline of her just lounging around.

I looked down at my cock. Holy _shit_, that thing had to be a foot long. And Urd had managed to take every single bit of it? _Wow_, I was impressed. That shouldn’t have been possible.

“Oh,” Urd said, finally sliding all the way off of me and squatting on all fours above me. I swallowed as I stared at her still parted pussy, her lower lips spread. “I’m going to be feeling this,” she ran her hand along her crotch. It came away speckled with white, “for a couple of hours.” She winked down at me. “Good job, Taylor.”

“Yes, yes, very sweet,” Marller said, not _quite_ pushing Urd aside but still taking up a lot of her personal space. “Now it’s time to show her what can _actually_ feel good.”

“Of course, of course,” Urd said, smiling sinisterly and moving down along my body, behind Marller. “I’m sure we’re all interested in seeing what you can do.”

Marller rubbed herself against my cock. I swallowed, looking down and seeing her plump, wet pussy sliding up and down along my cock. I could _feel_ it too, and it felt hot. I wondered how her pussy would compare to Urd’s.

“When you cum this time,” Marller said, smiling down at me, “make sure you call out my name.”

“Um, okay,” I said, looking over her shoulder at Urd’s grinning face. I had seen that kind of look before, on Emma’s face. It wasn’t a very _nice_ smile, but surely Urd wasn’t going to do anything bad to me, right?

Marller rose up, letting my dick stand up straight. She looked down at it, and reached underneath me, groping for my cock. Urd beat her to the punch.

“I’ve got it,” Urd said, her sinister smile only growing. “Whenever you’re ready, Marller.”

Marller nodded and started to sink down. As she did so, I realized that my cock wasn’t aimed right. I opened my mouth to point that out, but it was too late.

Marller sank down on my cock, and I slid into her _butt_. Her eyes got really wide, _really_ quick and she moaned.

I moaned too. Being inside of Marller’s ass felt way different than being inside of Urd’s pussy. They both felt good, but the sensations sure weren’t that similar. It was even _tighter_, for one thing. A _lot_ tighter. And not nearly as wet, but just as hot. And so little time had passed since my last orgasm, and I was _so_ turned on. I wasn’t sure how long I was going to last inside of the blonde demon’s butt.

“Urd!” Marller squealed, her face going through some pretty interesting contortions. “Oh, you little-!”

She was about to say something more, but Marller slipped a few more inches down along my cock, and that seemed to shut her up as she tried to recover. She leaned forward and I brought my hands up to avoid having a full-grown woman come crashing down right on top of me. Then she recovered and swayed back upwards, and for a second I thought that she was going to fall against Urd.

“Honestly,” Urd said, scooting up along my legs and wrapping her arms around Urd in a tight hug, “I thought you were going to do that to me when I started fucking Taylor.”

“That’s, that’s because,” Marller took a deep breath and slid down a bit farther along my cock. She was almost resting against me, her butt swallowing up almost all of my cock, “I’m a good person who would never dream of shoving something so _big_, why is she so _big,_ inside of someone else.”

“She’s so big because of _you_,” Urd pointed out.

Urd’s hands were moving on Marller’s body. One of them was growing down to her crotch, and I swallowed, watching her start to play with the blonde’s pussy. The other was going up, arriving at Marller’s breasts and starting to play with them. That was really hot to watch. Really, really hot. And Urd seemed to know exactly what she was doing, far more than I ever had. Her hands glided over Marller’s body, touching and teasing her in just the right ways, ways that I hadn’t been able to touch Urd. I realized I needed to _learn_ from her, learn just how to take care of a woman. Masturbation obviously wasn’t going to cut it

Marller sank down all the way along my cock. I couldn’t believe that she had managed to take my entire dick. But it was super hot that she had. And now I knew that she was going to do it over and over again until we both came. Could she cum from her ass? Well, she wasn’t pulling herself off of me to try again, and somehow I didn’t think that Marller was the type of person to do something she wouldn’t enjoy. Therefore, it all had to be okay.

“You took it all,” I pointed out, looking at where her pussy was rubbing against my belly.

“Of course I did,” Marller said, her voice not sounding quite as breezy and confident as it had earlier. “Who wouldn’t be able to do something like that?”

I opened my mouth, about to point out what she had said earlier. Then I thought better of it, and decided to just enjoy what I already had going on. Because Marller still felt nice around my cock. Her ass was just so _tight_. I was kind of amazed that she could even move up and down with how tightly she was clinging to me.

But she was. And it felt really good, having her twitch around from side to side on top of me. She put her hands on either side of my chest and smiled wildly down at me. Behind her, Urd was still playing with her body.

“You better be ready, Taylor,” Marller said. “Because I’m going to give you the orgasm of your life!”

“Don’t just talk about it,” Urd said. “Actually do it.”

Marller sniffed, and then she started to _move_. I moaned, watching her slamming up and down along my cock, her hair flying and her body shaking as she fucked herself on my dick. It was really hot, even if I thought I was going to end up bruised at the end of it all.

“Wow, you’re _really_ wet,” Urd said, two fingers sliding in and out of Marller’s pussy. “How worked up did you get, watching us?”

Marller didn’t answer that, and just kept on bouncing up and down on top of me. She was starting to pant. _I_ was starting to pant, feeling my third orgasm coming on a lot faster than my second. I squirmed around underneath her, feeling the pleasure building and building inside of me. Any minute now, and I was going to cum again. And I hoped that Marller would cum soon as well.

I came before she did. I just couldn’t help it, with how good she felt, wrapped around me. I threw my head back and moaned as I felt her tight, _tight_ walls squeezing down around my cock. And then semen once more started to flow out of me and into her.

I was so caught up in my orgasm that I barely noticed that Marller was cumming as well. She was shaking and twitching on top of me, three of Urd’s fingers inside of her pussy and Urd’s other hand playing with her boobs. Even as I stuffed her ass full of cum, she wavered back and forth.

Marller fell forward as she came, landing on one side of me. Urd followed her, ending up on the other side. Before I knew it, I was sandwiched between two beautiful women, both of whom I had just fucked. Wow. I mean, _wow_.

I was happy enough that I didn’t even think about saying anything for a while, and just enjoyed the soft flesh that was pressed up against me. Then I got a bit bold and lifted my hands to cup their butts. They were both big and firm, and I couldn’t stop myself from squeezing down. It was great.

“Well, that was fun,” Urd said, stretching and making her body move in a _really_ distracting way. “And now that your wish has been granted, it’s time for me to bid you a fond-.”

My computer made a beeping sound that I had never heard it make before. Urd frowned and looked over at it. I followed her gaze, and frowned as well. There was some weird blue and white window open, with text that didn’t look like it was in English.

“What?” Urd moaned, crawling off of my bed and floating over to my desk.

I stared after her, _really_ distracted by my first good look at her ass. It looked _great_. Big and firm and big and _big_.

“Oh, don’t tell me,” Urd moaned, tapping at the screen. “Failure to… bound to local host until… ah great, and Belldandy was making curry tonight.”

“Is something wrong?” I asked, leaning forward and pulling away from Marller, who was watching Urd pretty intently herself.

“…No, not at all,” Urd said, turning around and giving me a big, bright smile that somehow still didn’t feel that sincere. “I’ll be staying with you for the next little while, to help you out with your life.” She floated back over to my bed and sat down heavily on it, the mattress sinking enough I ended up pressed against her. That was _not_ a problem. “You don’t mind sharing your bed with me, do you, Taylor?” Urd asked in a smoky purr that made my heart race.

“Ha! Ah hahaha,” Marller started laughing, leaning against my other shoulder and pointing at Urd. “Damn girl, you screwed up big time! Ha ha ha!” Marller hopped off of the bed and ran a hand through her hair, posing dramatically. It would have been more imposing if she wasn’t naked. “You have fun on whatever Earth this is. I’ll go let Mommy dearest know what- huh?”

My computer had made a different, yet still unfamiliar beeping sound. I looked back at it, and now there was a red and black text box open on my screen. And I still didn’t think it was in English.

“No, no, no, no,” Marller muttered, dashing over to my computer and sending my chair spinning. “Oh come on, boss!”

“Bad news?” Urd asked, her voice _dripping_ with amusement.

“No,” Marller bit out, turning around, her face twitching as she looked at the two of us. “I’ve gotten a special assignment that,” she took a deep breath and when she started talking again it was in the tones of someone who was trying to make herself believe what she was saying, “to corrupt Taylor for however long it ends up taking. Because!” Her finger pointed at the both of us. “A demon of my skill and talent and beauty,” she preened a bit, “will _surely_ bring her over to the cause of evil.”

“Oh really?” Urd said with a smile spreading across her face. “_Or_,” she drew me in close to her, “I’ll make her into a champion of goodness and beauty. Right, Taylor?”

I wasn’t sure what, exactly, had just happened. But I was pretty sure that it meant that Urd and Marller would both be around a _lot_ more. And I _knew_ how good that would be.

“Yes!” I squeaked, nodding my head. “Yes, oh yes.”

Wow, could anything bad happen now?


End file.
